Heartbeat
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Beau and her best friend Daniel head to Las Vegas for his 25th birthday and she allows him to drag her along to the live taping of RAW. The night before the show, Beau and Daniel head out to a club to celebrate and Beau bumps into Stu Bennett, who unbeknownst to her, is a WWE Superstar. But Beau has a lot of baggage. Can Stu take her mind off of everything back home?


_**A/N:**_ Hey all. I'm trying out another one shot. This time I promise to stick to my word and make it a **ONE SHOT** and nothing else lol. Hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Beau and Daniel and Campbell. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this, is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone.

_**ONE SHOT**_

I stepped into the club, the neon lights were flashing around the enclosed space. Club-goers, couples, even complete strangers were crowded on the dancefloor, gyrating against one another in an erotic dance. Hips bumped, hands touched, skin grazed and sweat dripped as more people crowded the floor and pressed themselves against one another.

A hand tugged my own and I looked up ahead to see my friend Daniel tugging me forward, pulling me through the crowd of people.

The air inside the club was hot and as I inhaled, it burned the inside of my nose and throat, bringing with it the heady scent of sweat and alcohol. My body was becoming sticky from the heat in the club, my dress was clinging to me like a second skin.

My thighs rubbed together gently as I followed Daniel deeper into the club. I was beginning to loosen up a little as the music got under my skin and made me bump my hips to the beat as I made my way up the steps onto the balcony. It was less crowded up there but it was warmer.

"Isn't this awesome?" Daniel said pulling me to his side. I pressed my front against the side of his body as I tried to avoid a few girls who were carrying drinks to their friends. Looking down onto the floor of the club, I watched the couples dancing and wished I had someone to dance with like that.

Flicking my long wavy blond hair back, I tilted my head up to Daniel.

"You act like this is your first time in a club" I smiled at him. His eyes crinkled up as he laughed and shook his head at me.

"I'm just excited to be in Las Vegas. I mean it's my 25th birthday and I get to see my favourite show on TV, live" he over exaggerated his words and made large hand gestures as he was speaking "This is gonna be like thee best weekend ever". I laughed at him and lifted my hand up and cupped his jaw gently.

"Go and get me a drink Danno. I'll buy the next round". He drew me a glare at the nickname from our childhood before letting me go and disappearing into the crowd to find a bar somewhere.

I turned to look down over the dancefloor, staring at everyone and thinking about how happy, relaxed and carefree they looked. I was startled when I felt a buzzing near my chest. Reaching into my bra, I pulled my phone out and glanced down at the screen. Frowning, I ignored the incoming call and tucked the phone away.

My eyes scanned the crowd again and froze when I spotted a pair of blue eyes staring up at me. I felt the temperature of my body heating up all over again. He had dark brown hair which was cut short and pulled back loosely over his head. He was very tall, taller than most of the people in the crowd with big arms encased in what looked like a dark blue shirt but I couldn't be sure from the distance I was standing at. My breath hitched in my throat as he looked up at me and I gripped the railing of the balcony for support. Dropping my gaze to my hands, I studied my nails; which had recently had a french manicure, tapping them against the chipped and unvarnished wood.

Looking back up, my eyes found his eyes again but this time he was accompanied by another set of brown eyes. Brown eyes that were attached to a face with a tanned, clear complexion, small nose, pouty lips and a head of chocolate brown curls. He turned away, his gaze returning to his girlfriend and I moved away from the balcony, finding a more comfortable spot in the crowd as I waited on Daniel coming back.

_**

* * *

STU'S POV**_

The girl on the balcony had disappeared. My eyes scanned the full length of the wooden structure as I tried to seek her green eyes out. But I couldn't see her. _Damn._

Feeling a weight on my arm, I turned to see Sarona blinking up at me, her large brown eyes framed with a tonne of make-up.

"Hi Stu..." she smiled widely and flirtatiously "Saw you over here. You're lookin'...lonely".

"And what makes you think I want you to do anything about that?" I asked her, watching her face contort into a pout.

"But..." she tried to protest.

"But nothin' Sarona. Get off of me" I pushed her away and stalked off towards the bar, needing a drink to calm my nerves.

Ordering a couple of shots of vodka, I swallowed them back in quick succession, knowing it would take a lot more than this to get me even the slightest bit tipsy. I ordered a Jack Daniels and turned around to face the crowd, scanning around.

The _RAW_ crew had come here after a hard going show at the _Sun, Sea and Sand Hotel and Casino_ in Las Vegas. The guys had thought it would be a good idea to wind down tonight rather than wait until after our last show. Not bothered in the least, I decided to tag along thinking why not, I deserve a bit of R and R.

Swallowing a large gulp of JD, it burned my throat on the way down but I was used to the feeling by now, my eyes fell upon a few of my friends from _RAW_ who were still in a group and were trying their luck at pulling a few girls. I laughed at their efforts but my eyes were drawn away when a flash of blond hair caught my eye.

Finishing up my drink, I slid the glass along the bar and followed the figure through the crowds. Trying to keep my eyes on her, I followed her towards the exit of the club but I lost sight of her. Turning in circles, I cursed myself under my breath and sighed with frustration.

_Fuck! If she went out, she's gotta come back in right?_

_**

* * *

BEAU'S POV**_

Stepping outside the club, I shivered and stomped over into a quiet corner, frustration flowing through my veins. Pulling my phone out of the bust of my dress, it buzzed furiously in my hand.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I slid the screen up to answer the call. I could hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the phone before he answered me.

"You know what I want Beau" he hissed down the line "I want you to answer my fucking calls".

"I don't need to do anything for you anymore Campbell. We're over in case you forgot" I ran my fingers through my hair in anger.

"You always need to do what I say. I own you baby" he snapped at me and I almost cried with frustration, annoyance and anger.

"I wish you would just leave me the fuck alone. I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me. I thought I made that clear the last time I saw you".

"You made it perfectly clear but let me make myself crystal clear. I..." I slid the phone closed, ending the call, not willing to take anymore crap from my ex-boyfriend.

I paced in the warm night air for a few moments before heading back to the door. Showing the bouncer my hand which had a stamp on it to permit me entrance, he opened the door and let me inside.

My phone buzzed in my hand again and I cried out in frustration, dropping it on the floor in pure anger and stamping on it, my high heel crushing it beneath my foot. _Try and get a fucking hold of me now asshole!_

Looking up, I blushed when I saw those blue eyes staring at me. I gasped, my breath hitching in my throat. There he was, my admirer from earlier and he was staring at me with a look of pure sex. And then it occurred to me that he had seen me crush the phone which was now in pieces beneath my shoe and the blush on my cheeks deepened.

My heart began to beat a bit quicker and I felt myself walking towards him. He was even better close up. In dark wash jeans and yes I was right, a dark blue shirt; the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he was a good foot taller than me and that was me in 4 inch high heels.

He was standing still, rooted to the spot, waiting. Waiting for me?

I tilted my neck a little so I could look at his face as I stopped in front of him. He smirked, one side of his mouth lifting up as he flashed white teeth at me. I smiled back but in my mind all I could think about was how good he looked and where the girl had went to.

I felt his fingers curl around my own and I jumped a little in surprise as I felt a pleasant shiver run through my body. He started to walk backwards, my hand still encased in his larger one. I followed, my eyes glued to his face. He made his way effortlessly through the crowd and onto the dance-floor.

He dropped my hand and I looked around me at the other people on the dance-floor. The music had stopped but they were still dancing, grinding, some almost looked like they were having sex right there on the dancefloor.

His hands cupped my hips and he pulled me closer to him, his jean clad thighs pressing up against my almost bare ones. His fingers were hot and burned an imaginary hole through my dress. Another song had began to play and the crowd really lapped it up as they danced.

My mystery man tugged me even closer and I felt my breasts crush against his chest. He held one hand on my hip, the other blazed a trail up my side, moving my long hair out of the way and pushing it over my shoulder gently as he moved his hips from side to side, pulling mine in time with his. He caressed my hand, touched my wrist and smoothed his hand up my arm towards my neck. Cupping his hand around my neck and chin, he tilted my face up to his and bestowed a dazzling, sexy smile on me.

Lifting my hands from where they were dangling at my sides, I pressed them to each of his arms. I slid my left hand up the arm that was caressing my neck and touched it to his bicep, squeezing it gently as I moved closer to him and rolled my hips against his.

As the beat grew louder, I grew bolder and I turned around, pressed my body back against his own. Swinging my hips, I smiled as I tilted my head back towards him. His hot breath washed over my neck and a wave of goosebumps splayed over my skin. My body was becoming stickier with sweat and the apex of my thighs grew damp as we continued to dance. He still held one hand to my hip but the other slid down my arm and clasped my fingers in his own, keeping me close to him and encompassing my tiny frame with his big arm. I tilted my head to the side and my hair flicked over his arm, his head was bent at an angle as he inhaled the sweet scent of perfume from my neck. His nose slid along my shoulder and touched upon my jugular vein as it pulsed with my racing heartbeat.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he spoke and it took me a second to register that it was him who was speaking. _English?_

I nodded, finding myself unable to speak as I was lead off the dancefloor towards the door.

* * *

His large hand covered mine with ease as he escorted me out of the club. The air was cooler now and I shivered from the difference in temperature between the club and the night air. He pulled me along behind him and seemingly out of nowhere a black car pulled up to the sidewalk.

I looked at him, _really_ looked at him for the first time and I felt a wave of desire wash through my body.

He opened the door and smiled.

"After you Princess". I argued with myself about whether to run away from him or get in the car.

_What the hell are you doing? You do not usually do things like this Beau. What about Daniel? Won't he worry about you? He'll be looking for you now. He'll be out of his mind with worry. I mean, you did stand on your fucking phone you stupid bitch!_

_**Yeah but look at this guy. He's gorgeous. He's sexy. **_

_He's a stranger. You don't even know his name for christ sake. And what about that girl?_

_**Daniel trusts me. He knows I'll be okay. I need this. And he doesn't know my name either. And she doesn't seem to be around, so what's the problem?**_

I got in the car, ignoring my better judgement and hissed as the cold leather bit into the back of my thighs. I stared out of the blackened window at the other side of the car and froze when the door slammed shut. I could hear my stranger's breathing in the quiet of the car. And then the car was moving, driving away from the club and away from Daniel and to some other place, a place that I didn't know.

Fingers touched mine gently and I stiffened but only slighty. My hand was lifted and placed in a large, warmer palm and clasped tightly. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes and tilting my head back against the leather of the seat.

The car stopped and this man pulled me from the car with a great care about his actions. He shut the door behind me and I looked up to see that we'd been driven to a large hotel. A hotel that seemed strangely familiar to me. My eyes dragged over the name as it stood proudly above the door-frame. _This is my hotel. This is where I am staying_.

I followed closely behind him as he lead me into the hotel. The floors were shiny and I balanced carefully as I walked quickly to keep up with my mystery man. The floors had clearly been recently polished and were difficult to walk on.

Stepping on the elevator, the heat in my body rose as the doors closed and he pressed a button for the 20th floor. My hand was still tucked safely away in his grasp and for some reason I felt safer than ever before even though I didn't know who he was or where he was from or anything about him.

* * *

The doors pinged and I was lead out of them and along the corridor to the left. I trailed behind him, wondering about him, my thoughts trailing off until I realised he had stopped and was opening a door. He pushed it open and indicated for me to go inside. I took a deep breath and pushed my nerves down before stepping inside the darkened room. Reaching my hands out in the darkness, I felt the walls touch the tips of my fingers. I followed them, grazing my hands along the wallpaper until they lead me into a large dark sitting room. The only light was coming from the large windows which were illuminated with the lights at the end of the strip and looked out onto the desert. I sighed and walked over, standing by them and admiring the view.

The lights came on and nerves and anticipation began to swim in my stomach.

"You're so beautiful" I heard his voice behind me and I turned around to face him, my arms folded over my chest in...Fear? Embarassment? Nerves? All applied as I felt them all to a certain degree at that moment.

"Thank you" I found myself speaking to him for the first time. He came closer to me, crossing the breadth of the sitting room in no more than 4 strides "But I...I don't even know you. I don't know anything about you".

"What do you want to know?" he asked his hands sliding against my arms and pulling them out of my defensive stand. He tilted his head, his breath fanning across my ear and the side of my face as he bent his head to get closer to me.

"What's your name?" I asked, my hands moving to find his waist, something to hold on to.

"Stuart, Stu. What's yours?" he asked as I tilted my head up towards him, my heart imprinting a tattoo on my chest from the rate it was beating at.

"Beau" I whispered my voice cracking from the feelings coursing through me. He smiled at me, one hand lifting to cup my cheek, his thumb caressing the side of my nose and my cheekbone "Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I?" he repeated "Who are any of us Beau?" he confused me with his answer "I'm just a guy from Preston, England who's trying to make a name for himself as a Wrestler. I'm a nobody. Who are you?"

"A Wrestler?" I asked "You work for the WWE?" he nodded and my breath hitched. _Hell, if Daniel knew who I was here with he'd be seething with anger that I got to meet him._

"Why?"

"Daniel. My friend, he loves Wrestling. He's a huge fan. That's why I'm here, it's his birthday" I explained as Stu; I guess I could use his name now, rubbed his nose along my cheek and nuzzled the hair just above my ear "We've got tickets for the show tomorrow".

"You're not a fan?" he asked but he didn't seem in the least bit interested about my feelings towards Wrestling.

"I'm...a..." my heart was racing in my chest as Stu's hands slid up my sides and his hands cupped my breasts. I felt my nipples harden instantly from his touches and it became increasingly difficult to speak "I'm..."

"Ssshhhh..." he whispered and then he pulled his head back from my ear and bent his mouth to mine, his lips covering mine without any warning. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands and tipped my head back to receive his kiss, my mouth opening under his questing tongue. My stomach was lurching and rolling and there was an ache rising between my legs.

He pulled me against him, his thigh sliding between my legs and pressing against my silk covered core. I rocked my hips against him as I tried to rid myself of the feelings the he was evoking in me.

I cried out as he lifted me into his arms without any warning and began to carry me across the room. I kissed him back with vigour, silencing my protests that I didn't do this kind of thing and that I shouldn't be here with him.

* * *

My back hit a soft mattress and I opened my eyes to look up at Stu who was standing above me. He grinned at me and I saw a glint in his eyes which only served to turn me on even more. I reached for him and he gladly obliged, hovering over me and pressing me down into the mattress. His hips bucked against mine and I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh.

His hands cupped my breasts outside of my dress and the material scraped against my hard nipples, making me cry out. He moved his mouth along my jaw, dropping kisses to the side of my throat and down over my neck. I moved to sit up and he wrapped his arms around me, kneeling on the bed in front of me. His arms ran up my back and he cupped my shoulders as I reached for the ends of his shirt and began to unbutton it from the bottom up.

He slid his mouth against my shoulders and my skin jumped at the contact as his teeth scraped along the skin there. I pulled his shirt off, too lost in the sensations coursing through me to think about anything other than being with Stu.

Throwing his shirt away, my hands explored his upper body, along the back of his neck and shoulders, my fingers trailed a pattern down his spine and around to his well-defined abs. I sighed blissfully as he nibbled on my neck and licked at my skin.

He stripped me out of my black dress and threw it across the room, leaving me in a black lacy strapless bra and matching hotpants. He dropped his head to the tops of my breasts, tasting the skin there with his tongue before he pulled the cups of my bra down to expose me to him.

My breasts bounced out into his view and he wrapped an arm under my back and pulled me up from the bed to unclip my bra and slip it off. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers and my hips bucked at his actions. My mouth slid along the side of his ear.

"I want you..."I whispered to him "Please".

My fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans and I unzipped them, pushing them down of his hips, my hands cupping his ass to bring him closer to me. He was fully hard now and I could feel him pressing against my stomach, making me clench my thighs in anticipation.

He deftly stripped me out of my knickers as my hand reached into his boxers and I cupped him. He dropped his head onto my shoulder and groaned loudly giving me a sense of satisfaction. I slid my hand up and down his hard shaft, feeling the smooth steeliness beneath my fingers and imaginging what it would feel like inside me.

His breathing hitched and got heavier as I sped the movements of my hand up and then he reached a hand down and stopped me.

"No" he told me firmly in his English drawl and I froze, knowing that I would do whatever this man told me to "No" he repeated "I want to cum when I'm deep inside of you".

I writhed underneath him as he whispered those words to me.

I helped him to strip himself of the last barrier between us before he was bare and thrusting against my intimacy. I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist, feeling the wetness between the apex of my thighs drip down my legs slowly. He pulled back, pressing a kiss to my collarbone as he reached for a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and I took it and sheathed him with the protection. Feeling him in my hand again, I guided him towards me.

"Now, please. I need you now" I told him and he nodded. I tipped my head up once more and pressed my lips to his closing my eyes in delight and pleasure. He entered me, breaching my walls and spreading them wide apart causing my eyes to shoot open and I broke the kiss, panting "Oh god". I mewled feeling him sink all the way into my depths.

I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping it in my hands as he began to thrust into me, my body rocking back and forth and writhing under him. My heart was beating furiously against my chest and I almost thought it would burst out altogether as I held onto Stu. My hips rose against his, increasing the friction between our bodies and my nails raked down his back. Stu's arms were wrapped securely around me, one braced on my thigh as he increased the depth and pace of his thrusts.

"Stu..." I panted as he pressed me into the bed, filling me deeply and causing bursts of pleasure to shoot through me. He mouthed my breasts once more before his mouth moved up to mine.

I gripped his large arms tightly as I thrust up, meeting him stroke for stroke, my eyes becoming hazy as my peak hit and I let out a low mewl, arching up to him, his mouth swallowing any noise I was making.

He kept thrusting a few more times before he bucked and he climaxed, his body dropping down on top of mine as he shuddered.

After a few moments he rolled over, discarding the used condom in the bin before falling back onto the bed beside me. I was still panting heavily as I stared at the ceiling, wishing my heartrate would go back to normal. Stu lay beside me, still for a few moments before he reached for me, bringing me towards him, on top of him and I curled up against his chest.

Lifting my head I met his eyes and smiled.

"I can feel your heartbeat" I whispered to him.

_**END OF STORY**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked it. I have so many ideas buzzing in my head and this one came to me when I was listening to 'Heartbeat' by Enrique Iglesias ft Nicole Scherzinger. I couldn't quite remember the name of any of the casino's the _WWE_ perform at so I kind of made one up :)Review and tell me what you think. XxX


End file.
